Bradycardia (reduced heart rate) is a common condition affecting millions of patients annually. Although many such patients require implantation of permanent pacemaker devices to help regulate heart rate, other patients experience bradycardia with reversible causes that do not require permanent pacemaker implantation and may instead receive temporary bradycardia support, such as over a period of less than one week. One common treatment for temporary bradycardia support involves a system including transvenous electrode pacing leads that are inserted directly into the right ventricle of the heart to stimulate and regulate cardiac function. However, the conventional versions of these systems have several drawbacks.
Thus, there is a need in the electrode stimulation device field to create a new and useful device and method for positioning an electrode in tissue in the electrode stimulation device field. This invention provides a new and useful device and method for positioning an electrode in tissue.
These and other aspects and embodiments will be described in further detail below, in reference to the attached drawing figures.